


Piercing

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to show Ron his recent piercing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

  
[Piercing](viewstory.php?sid=3153) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Harry decides to show Ron his recent piercing…

Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 194 Read: 333  
Published: 09/02/2006 Updated: 09/02/2006 

Piercing by madam_minnie

Harry found himself pressed against the back of Ron’s bedroom door, his hands held above his head bound at the wrist by one of Ron’s enormous hands, and his cock being treated to the most exquisite handjob of his life. Ron’s lips were currently wreaking havoc on his neck and his body wanted nothing more than to thrust faster into Ron’s fist.

Their foreheads touching, both looking down at Harry’s cock pushing through Ron’s fist, Harry’s t-shirt raised to expose his newly pierced nipple and his pants and trousers pooled at his ankles, they panted heavily as Ron sped his movements on Harry’s cock. He was close. He could feel it, and turning his head, he claimed Ron’s lips, plunging his tongue into Ron’s mouth, feeding from Ron’s lips as he felt the heat pool low in his belly and spread down and around his throbbing erection.

“Come… come, Harry… just let go,” Ron whispered into his ear and bit into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry came… hard… the milky substance coating Ron’s fingers who kissed him passionately, his hand lazily milking him of every remaining drop.

“If one piercing gets me that, I’m getting the other one done tomorrow!”  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3153>  



End file.
